


A Night To Remember

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/Other, symbiote kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from <i>The Mating Game: Endgame</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

On the final night of their stay, Sam accepts the symbiote once more. Transferred with a kiss during what seems like hours of foreplay (a very good reason to have a Goa’uld lover is that they tend to take their time), Baal creates an endorphin spike to ease the soreness caused by his reentry.

**_Samantha_** , the symbiote purrs. **_My Samantha._**

_And his_ , Sam’s obligated to mention. Host-Baal licks at the corners of her mouth, one hand holding her hip. They’re curled together in front of the firepit in homage to their first night as a threesome, and there’s an undercurrent of urgency which she’s trying her best to ignore. 

**_Tonight is for loving_ ,** Baal says, and her uneasiness dissipates with a suddenness that can only be the symbiote blocking the unwelcome thoughts. She feels his next manipulations acutely, and ceases to worry about what he might or might not be doing inside her brain as Baal stimulates her pleasure centers. The host laughs softly upon seeing her eyes flash and, taking her shirt in a firm grip, rips it down the middle to bare her breasts to the cool night air. He sighs appreciatively and despite herself (and the distractions the symbiote is providing), Sam finds amusement in the fact that Baal’s seen every last inch of her and _still_ acts like it’s the first time every time. **_We have wanted you for years. Ahhh…_**

He borrows her vocal cords to communicate a short sentence in the Goa’uld language, and Sam’s mystified only temporarily; Host-Baal folds the ruins of her shirt back over her breasts and begins to stroke her nipples through the fabric. “Cheater,” she moans. Baal is probably incensed that he hasn’t picked up this particular kink earlier, but he’s keeping quiet about it now to allow her full enjoyment… because she _does_ enjoy this, very much. His fingertips tease and flick, circle and pinch.

_Oh God, that feels so good_ , Sam whimpers.

The symbiote begins to murmur a litany of smooth-voiced profanity, the kind that she'd never be okay with anywhere else but in bed. Sam can _feel_ him inside her; it's different than before, because the connections he's made to her nervous system are broadcasting to every single endorphin she possesses. His host captures her lips in a deep kiss as the symbiote accesses the pleasure centers in her brain, making neurons fire at random and sending jolts of ecstasy through her. It's very nearly too much, and Baal eases off slightly as he catches the half-formed thought.

Sam's barely aware of Host-Baal removing the rest of her clothes until he cups her pubis, fluttering his fingers just so. The movement makes her writhe and gasp, and he slides his middle finger inside her with aching slowness. Symbiote-Baal fills her head with pornographic images of them making love and one, involving a tank charged with a slight electrical current, smacks of bestiality but is nevertheless extremely compelling. **_I will make it good for you,_** the symbiote purrs, sending shivers down her spine. His host adds another finger to her cunt, burying them up to the knuckle. 

" _Ah….!_ "

She can _feel_ it as he draws her into the fantasy, playing upon her mind to create an atmosphere that's more realistic than her most vivid daydream. The blankets Baal lays her back upon dissolve into warm water laced with a mild bite of electricity and his left hand, trailing across her breasts, becomes the Goa'uld symbiote itself. Sam parts her lips as he kisses her again, his tongue rubbing against hers. The symbiote slides between them, its slick body easily navigating the curves of her body as it curls its barbed tail around her hipbone and works its way down.

Sam looks down as Baal draws back slightly, holding her against him, and they both watch the symbiote twine around his cock. The host shudders in reaction as the shifting bluish-black coils contract and loosen rhythmically, literally wringing a moan from him. It uncoils slowly, slithering to her belly and further down – she takes a deep breath as its body moves to brush her pubic hair, pressing against her skin. Baal ducks his head to lick at her nipples, holding her still as the symbiote wriggles hard enough to part her labia. “Shit. Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck._ ”

The illusion comes close to unraveling; she sees flashes of the host moving above her, feels the blankets against her side. **_Let go, my Samantha_.**

Trusting, she does as she’s told.

The first rasp of miniscule scales against her sensitized flesh nearly makes her scream. The symbiote doesn’t penetrate her, just strokes her in a back-and-forth motion that soon has her wild-eyed and begging. Host-Baal kisses her neck and caresses her body, murmuring words of love as his symbiote seesaws over her clitoris and moves its tail to tease at her anus. “I want to take you here,” Baal rumbles, and she doesn’t question why the flange is in his voice. “Let me do so.”

Sam shivers at the thought, knowing he’s had enough practice to make the experience incredible for her, and when she nods the artificial daydream begins to dissolve. She can feel the symbiote’s excitement stirring her lust to a fever-pitch and she licks her lips in anticipation – the Host gives her cunt a few more rubs with his cock before grasping her hips and lifting her legs over his shoulders. “Wh-what are you…?”

Baal gives her one of the naughtiest grins she’s ever seen, and lowers his head to lick between her legs. The symbiote relaxes her with the release of more endorphins, so that she doesn’t even think of protesting when his host moves his tongue elsewhere. The feeling is… odd, but enjoyable nonetheless – it becomes more so when he lifts a hand to finger her nether entrance, pushing in slowly. **_It feels good, does it not? He enjoys having it done to him, as well, but I’d doubt he would ask you._**

_And you? Do you like it, too?_

**_Hm_** is all the response she gets, so she lifts her hand to rub the side of her neck. The symbiote makes an inarticulate sound of pleasure, which Sam echoes as Baal begins to work his fingers in and out of her. He gives them both another smile and rolls Sam onto her hands and knees, covering her with his body. **_Just relax,_** Symbiote-Baal advises. **_It will be a bit uncomfortable at first, but I promise you will adore it._**

He relaxes her further by tweaking her internal wiring, and she’s moaning for completion by the time Host-Baal begins his slow entry. “You’re so _tight_ ,” he groans, curling his fingers around her hips for leverage. The initial discomfort quickly begins to fade as Baal rocks his hips, making pleasure shiver through her.

“So good,” she mumbles at them. “It feels so good.” Why haven’t they tried this before now?

_**I told you I was All Knowing.** _

_Oh, shush._

The symbiote begins to reply, but the words trail off into nonsense syllables as his Host plays a rather dirty trick on him. Baal tucks Sam into the curve of his body, thrusting into her and closing his mouth over the right side of her neck. She can feel him sucking and licking at her neck, driving the symbiote absolutely wild. 

Sam thrashes beneath him, digging her fingers into the rock as he thrusts into her hard and fast – when the symbiote has been teased past all endurance, she can feel it push against her skin and triggers an overload of her autonomic nervous system. The result is an orgasm so intense, she can't even scream – wave upon wave slams into her, leaving Sam grasping for anything that can anchor her because the world is spinning around her. Baal laces his fingers through hers and she holds on tight, pressing the side of her face against the ground as the high continues to take her sense of direction. Minutes pass, the tremors slowly subsiding until she can completely fill her lungs with air – just the movement of her ribcage causes her to moan and press her knuckles against her teeth. Her other hand is trapped in Baal's, and his fingers tighten slightly when Sam moves her head to look at him.

He brushes a chunk of hair up out of her eyes tenderly. "Are you well?" Baal asks softly.

"I can't feel my legs," she grunts back at him. "What did you _do_ to us?"

A smile curves his mouth, crinkles the corners of those wonderful eyes. "I'll be right back – don't move."

_Like I could_ , Sam thinks hazily. She expects Symbiote-Baal to chime in at any moment, but he's markedly silent. _Hey, you._ A sated mumble of Goa'uld words answers her. She really should take the time to learn his language.

Baal returns with a bundle of linens and wraps her in a soft robe before lifting her in his arms. He carries her up the stone steps to their luxurious heated pool, and she leans her head against his chest as the warm water closes over her. "The robe's going to be ruined," Sam whispers against Baal's neck.

"We have others, my sweet." He strokes her hair and maneuvers her onto his lap, rubbing his hands over her limbs in a way that's more therapeutic than erotic. Sam realizes he's doing it to help stimulate homeostasis, making her brain regain balance since the symbiote has thrown her systems out of whack so badly. Anyone else would have simply left her to fend for herself.

Pride demands a response to that, and the symbiote rises to the occasion. **_You are our Queen. Anyone else does not exist._**

"Glad you're still with us," Sam murmurs. Baal laughs as he massages the small of her back. _That was… intense, to say the least._

**_It has been many years since I have allowed myself to lose control_ , **Symbiote-Baal admits wryly. 

"I won't tell anyone," Sam promises.

**_I should hope not,_** he sniffs.

The lingering grogginess lifts from her, and she begins to feel a great deal less sore as the symbiote regulates her body chemistry. When he's finished, Sam feels completely refreshed… as well as somewhat horny. _Baal,_ she chides.

**_Surely you'd like to repay the favor_ ,** he suggests slyly.

_You have a point_ , Sam replies with a grin as she slides the sodden robe from her shoulders and turns to face her symbiote's original Host. Baal's eyes widen with the slightest traces of alarm as she reaches for him.

When the fires have burned down to embers and Baal is fast asleep in their bed, Sam pulls on another robe and walks through the darkness to the edge of the island. "I don't want to go back tomorrow," she confesses. "Isn't that the most childish thing? We have to – I know that, but…"

The symbiote projects reassurance, and love. Always love. It fills her like sunlight until she could swear she's bursting with it. **_You deserve everything, after all you have done. Nothing is too good for you, Samantha. Remember it, my Queen._**

"Talk like that is bound to turn a girl's head," Sam laughs, lifting a hand to wipe at her eyes. "If things go bad tomorrow-"

**_They will not._ **

"If they do."

**_We are the monarchs of Earth, my love. Nothing will keep me from you._ **

"Not even a restraining order?"

He gives a despairing sigh. **_Oh, Samantha._**

Sam smiles and heads back to their sleeping platform, where Baal urges her to transfer him back to his slumbering Host. After he assures her that the Blending will not wake the exhausted man, she kneels down and covers his mouth with hers. The symbiote washes her in the warm, bright sensation of love as he withdraws – Sam feels a slight pressure in the back of her head right before he leaves her body but doesn't think anything of it until Baal's eyes open, glowing in the darkness. "Tal mal'tiak mal we'ia na ti'bia," he murmurs, reaching out to gather her against his chest.

She curls against the warmth of his nude body, and she's nearly asleep when she realizes that she understood every word he just said. "I am honored to be yours," Sam whispers to herself.


End file.
